Advice - William T Spears x reader
by Chii-saurus
Summary: William decides to get advice from Grell on how to win over the girl he likes. Not his best idea.


''So, I heard you like this girl...'' Grell said casually as he walked into William's office. William was busy with paperwork and was currently busy stamping pages. When he heard what Grell had said he slowly looked up,a light shade of pink across his face.

''Of course not!'' He said firmly. His face quickly turned to a slightly panicking expression '' Who told you?!''

''Oh come on, Will. It's so obvious!'' Grell said as he flicked William on the cheek. William glared at him for a few moment's until Grell finally muttered ''...Ronald. He was telling everyone in the lunchroom''

William sighed and covered his face with his hands for a moment before turning to the red haired shinigami with a most serious face.

''Whatever you heard was absolutely untrue. I'll have to speak to Knox about spreading false rumours...''

Grell raised an eyebrow and then shrugged.

''If you need my help, you know where to find me'' he winked as he skipped out of the room.

''It's _ isn't it?' Grell shrieked happily ''I kneeew it!~''

''Quieten down!'' William hissed ''I just need a little bit of advice...''

''Yeah yeah okay I'll help you~'' Grell said. He started pacing around the small but very tidy office, his red heels clacking on the cold ground with every step.

''Well?''

''Don't rush me!'' Grell growled as he carried on pacing.

Click.

Clack.

Click.

Clack.

He stopped and gave William the most scariest smile he had ever seen ''Girls love flowers,Will. You'll definately win her over~!'' Grell cried.

''Alright… I suppose I can pick up a couple of daisies on the way to work tommorow...'' William said as he carried on stacking the paperwork on his desk.

''No,no,no!'' Grell yelled as he slammed his hands on the table looking annoyed ''You need to get her roses'' he said impatiently '''Girls love roses!''

''Are you sure that's not just you?'' William asked as he pushed his glasses up.

''William. Please. Just get her roses. You'll thank me some day when we have a double wedding, me and Sebby and you and _'' he squealed at the thought ''Sebby babies!''

William sighed ''Are you sure she'll like them?'' he asked.

''Positive~!'' Grell replied happily.

''So do I just get them and give them to her?'' William asked quietly.

''Of course you're not giving them to her.'' Grell snapped ''You'll probably mess that up badly. I'll give them to her, speak to her a little bit. You and her will be married in no time~!''

''It's not like I have a choice do I?'' William sighed.

''Nope!~''

''Alright. Do what you must.''

You kept getting distracted. You had a whole mountain of paper work to do but you kept losing your mind over this and that and staring out the window and wondering when lunchtime was and if your skirt was too tight. At this rate I'll have to work overtime, you thought. You mentally slapped yourself and forced your hand to pick up the stapler. You started getting into a little routine.

Stamp. Staple. Stack.

You went on for 5 minutes before you got distracted again. You looked at the pouring rain outside the building.

Stamp. Staple. Stack.

Stamp. Staple. Stack.

Just then you felt a sharp pain in your hand. When you looked down, you realized you had stapled your hand instead of the paper. You swore quietly and took the staple out of your hand. A little bit of blood dripped onto the papers.

While you were dabbing your hand with a tissue you heard a knock at the door.

''Come in,'' You said as you quickly threw the tissue into the bin behind you. Grell skipped in, his red hair bouncing with his every skip. He was holding something behind him.

''What's up, Grell?'' you asked, craning your neck to try and see what he was holding behind him.

''Oh nothing much~ Just some roses for you!'' He giggled as he put them onto your desk. There was a note attached to the flowers that had a single word written in small neat writing: William.

''Are you sure these are for me, Grell?'' you asked. Why would your boss send you flowers?

''Of course~ You know,_ he's soooo into you. Just the other day we was prancing around the lunchroom telling us all how much he wants you to have his babies. He totally digs you~'''he winked.

''WHAT?'' At this point in time you were freaking out. You weren't sure if Grell was serious but you were slightly creeped out.

''But let's just keep this between us girls, kay~'' Grell giggled as he walked out.

You slowly dropped your head onto the desk with a loud THUNK.

You sat at a table by yourself in the lunch room eating a sandwich when you saw William coming towards you. Your eyes widened.

''Oh god'' You muttered as you dropped your gaze onto the floor hoping he would take the hint and sit somewhere else.

''Hello.'' He said quietly as he sat right next to you.

You looked up and smiled sheepishly at him. You saw Grell staring at the pair of you from across the room. He shoved food into his mouth, not dropping eye contact with you. His mouth slowly curled up into a large smile. He waved at you ,frantically.

You stared at the table hoping William wouldn't start a conversation.

He coughed sighed and turned to face him.

''Yes?'' You asked.

''Are your legs tired?'' He asked with a little smile. You saw Grell silently cheering in the background.

''No?''

''Have you been running all day long?'' He asked.

Silence.

All that overtime is getting to him, you thought as you carried on eating your sandwich.

''Oh no. Sorry, I meant because you've been running through my mind all day long…Y-You get it?'' He looked up at you with a nervous smile.

''William, are you okay?'' You asked him putting your sandwich down.

''Yes. I'm fine, why?'' He asked, confused. Grell let out a loud groan in the background and began to stomp over to your table.

''What was that?'' He demanded, poking William's shoulder angrily''You failed miserably, Will! You can't even flirt properly. What are we going to do with you?''

''Explain.'' You said firmly.

''Well you see _, Will asked me to give him some advice on how to approach you.'' Grell began ''I told him to get you some flowers but of course I knew he'd be too hopeless to go up and give them to you so I said i'd give them to you and say a few words in his place.''

''Grell, what exactly did you say?'' William asked slowly.

''He told me you had said that you wanted to have babies with me and that you, and I quote, 'Totally dig'' me'' You told him, finally realizing what was going on. You both turned to glare at Grell who was looking scared.

''Well I'm sure that's what he was thinking...'' he laughed nervously ''Well, i'll see you two love birds later.'' He said quickly as he ran away, almost tripping over his own feet.

''If you would excuse me, I have an idiot to punish.'' William sighed as he stood up and turned to walk away.

''Wait.'' You said suddenly.

He turned to look at you.

''Want to maybe go somewhere… sometime?'' You asked shyly.

He smiled warmly at you and nodded ''I would love to go somewhere with you sometime.''

''Don't be too hard on him, William.'' You laughed as he began to walk off again.

''I won't make any promises.''


End file.
